


About Last Night...

by kelex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 04:14:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4905097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Last night, Will went to Hannibal's bed.  This morning, there's the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About Last Night...

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: First line from [this list](http://hack-writers-welcome.tumblr.com/post/129539998508/the-morning-after-sentence-starters) of "morning after sentence starters." VictoriaAGrey is a one-woman cheerleading squad that I'm lucky to have on my side.

"Of course I'm freaking out! You're my friend!"

The surge that rippled through Hannibal at those words was nearly as potent as an orgasm. "Why would our being friends preclude any other choices we make?"

It didn't even register with Will that they were both naked until he caught sight of them in the mirror. He flushed and yanked the blanket off the bed to wrap around his waist. "For God's sake, _please get dressed._ "

Hannibal threw the tangled sheet onto the floor and rose to his feet in full nudity. "Are we expecting company?"

Will's back was to Hannibal, but the mirror wasn't. "Actually, no, but can you at least put your _pants_ on?"

Hannibal laughed; couldn't help himself. "What is wrong with you, Will? You were certainly not this… tentative last night. In fact you were quite enthusiastic."

"That was last night," Will pointed out. "Last night, I was… I was scared. I was needy."

"And you came to me," Hannibal reminded. "To my room. You said that you were tired of being alone, that you wanted to feel human, to feel another heart beat besides your own."

"Yes. I remember. I don't need reminding." Will yanked his pants up, and only then did he throw the blanket at Hannibal.

He let it fall to his feet, then stepped over it as he moved closer to Will. "Well, then?"

"If I--we--accept this, then." Will turned back to the mirror, watching Hannibal advance on him. "Then it's wrong. I was desperate, and…" His fingers clenched on the dresser's edge. "It would mean that I used you, and you let me."

Hannibal closed the distance between himself and Will, slipped both arms around his stomach, and met his eyes in the mirror. "What a picture we make. Completely naked, me. Half-clothed, you. I am open, and you are closing off, covering up." His words were light but pointed while his eyes were utterly serious and unblinking. "What would you do, if I said that yes, I absolutely and with great personal enjoyment, allowed you to use me?"

Will squeezed his eyes shut when Hannibal's arms wrapped around him, but his hands slowly let go of the dresser to squeeze Hannibal's hands instead. But the admission made him open his eyes again. Searching for any hint of a lie, he found an honesty he wasn't expecting. "Why? Why would you do that?"

"Do you really have to ask?" Hannibal didn't move a muscle, feeling Will's hands on his skin both now, and from the night before. Clinically, he was interested in the answer; emotionally, he was _invested._

"No," Will admitted, voice strained as if he were holding something back. "Not really." 

"Isn't it the reason you came?" Hannibal pressed. "Because you know why."

"Yeah." Shameful confession, and he could no longer look Hannibal--or his reflection--in the eye.

"Then come back to bed. If anyone comes, we can feed them to the dogs." Hannibal slid one hand up Will's bare chest and tilted his chin up so they were once more eye to eye. "Will. I know you. And I know why you called me, really." He turned back towards the bed, gently tugging Will to follow.

Will couldn't help noticing the power hidden in Hannibal's body. Lean, but not wiry or weak, back rippling as he moved. Wide shoulders, enough to carry Will's troubles on a daily basis. He knew that Hannibal was strong, inside and out. Maybe even strong enough to bear one more of Will's issues, until Will could admit who he was and help carry his own burdens. 

"Come back to bed," Hannibal urged again, and Will followed. 

Hannibal sat on the edge of the bed as he used Will's belt loops to reel him in. Will's hands went to Hannibal's shoulders for balance while Hannibal quickly removed the pants Will had yanked on earlier.

As he stepped out of his clothes, Hannibal pulled Will onto the bed. Face to face they were naked, and for a moment they both simply looked at each other, cataloging every square inch. Will broke the stalemate by reaching out to trace Hannibal's eyebrow, then his forehead. "Can--"

"Yes," came the immediate reply, given before Will had even managed to formulate the question. 

Will didn't say anything else, he just moved. He wrapped both arms and both legs around Hannibal as if he were encapsulating him. Protecting him, even, which Hannibal hadn't expected. He felt cocooned, Will's body heat keeping them both exceptionally warm. One of Will's hands loosely cradled the back of Hannibal's neck, so that his shoulder became Hannibal's pillow.

Hannibal realized, surrounded by Will on all sides, the comforting thrum of a pounding heartbeat in his ear, what he was being offered. And he luxuriated in it; his tongue darted out to taste Will's sweat, he breathed in every particle of Will's scent. He rested his cheek on Will's chest just to feel his skin, and allowed Will to just… hold him.

When Hannibal had wakened in the night, Will had been pressed against his side, even in his sleep seeking contact. He could certainly empathize; he'd reached for Will and drawn him in close before going back to sleep.

It seemed as if Will would remain in that position forever, but he slowly moved bit by bit until they were face to face again. Will's whisper of "Thank you," was a gossamer ghost that floated over Hannibal's lips before Will kissed him. 

It was a hard, demanding kiss that took Hannibal's breath away. Will's hands threaded in Hannibal's hair to keep him still, and his chest pressed against Hannibal's until they rolled. Suddenly he was flat on his back, and Will was straddling his waist, panting softly as the kiss broke. 

Hannibal's eyes were intense as they flashed in the early morning sunrise. He laid his hands on Will's thighs, leaving himself open and giving unspoken permission with an inviting tilt of his head. He was thrilled by Will's obvious hunger, desperate need, and eager to feel more of it.

Will mouthed a line of sloppy kisses along Hannibal's cheekbone, then gave each closed eyelid a chaste butterfly kiss. He dragged his teeth lightly over Hannibal's nose, only to give chin a quick, sharp little nip. Nuzzling his way down Hannibal's neck let him suck roughly on the hollow beneath the Adam's apple, and led to nips along the collarbone.

When fingers tangled in his chest hair, nails scraping over his skin, Hannibal gasped. It was a completely involuntary noise, but the sensation had been absolutely unexpected. 

There came a glimmer of excitement to Will's eyes at the gasp, and he looked at Hannibal's face. The almost-ecstatic expression unnerved him for only an instant, because he quickly recognized the intensity. He had felt that same intensity only last night, when Hannibal had made love to him the first time. 

He dragged a fingertip over each of Hannibal's nipples, watching them crinkle and harden. The same fingertips moved up to stroke Hannibal's cheek and traced his lips. "This is what I felt like last night," he confessed in Hannibal's ear. "It felt like you crawled inside and owned every part of me, just so I'd never have to feel alone again. And I want the same for you. I want to crawl inside and own you, but I'm afraid." His voice was vulnerable, proving the truth of his words. "I'm afraid I'll never want to leave. Can I stay?" A single barely-there touch of mouth to mouth. "Please, Hannibal. Let me stay."

Hannibal felt like he was no longer able to breathe unless Will's mouth was on his skin. "You're already in there, and I can't cut you out no matter how hard I try." 

This was as close to vulnerable as Will had ever seen Hannibal be, and his reaction was swift. He kissed Hannibal deeply, linking their hands together. How in the hell they'd ended up in this mess was unbelievable, but they were in it together. "Don't try. Just let me in." 

Hannibal couldn't say anything else; his voice was caught in a too-tight throat as Will began touching him again. He'd raised his arms as Will's touch had wanted, and now his fingertips were trailing down Hannibal's arms. He paused, rubbing his cheek against each of the scars on Hannibal's forearms. He kissed down each line, almost as if he were begging forgiveness for what he'd done to cause them. Then a kiss on each pulse point at the base of his wrist, inside his elbow, and a drag of tongue over his deltoid and his bicep. 

He jumped at the sharp bite to his underarm; it was not nearly as hard as it could have been, but it was still a surprise to feel teeth there. His muscles twitched when Will's cheeks curved into a smile, and he realized Will was enjoying himself by making Hannibal twitch and tremble. That was much more arousing than it should have been, and he couldn't help the shudder that came along with the realization. 

Will was careful in everything that he did. He had little to go on, except the things that he and Hannibal had done last night, which had given him a sort of script to follow. He deliberately let out slow, teasing breaths over Hannibal's skin, just to watch him tremble. His eyes strayed to Hannibal's face often, to reassure himself that the ecstasy was still there. The main thing he lacked was boundaries; there was no part of Hannibal's body that he didn't want to discover. 

And nothing was off-limits. Hannibal encouraged everything that Will was doing with soft grunts and quiet moans, with hands that stayed over his head and tightly gripping the sheets. Will let his tongue circle each nipple slowly, flicking once over the hard nub before sucking roughly. 

He kissed down Hannibal's stomach, his eyes closing as he remembered Hannibal's mouth kissing along the line of his scar. His cheek rubbed against the rippling muscles dancing beneath Hannibal's skin, and then thrust his tongue into his navel. 

Hannibal's entire body jolted at that, and Will felt a corresponding jolt in his own body. He was doing his best to ignore his own reactions at the moment, because he wanted to concentrate on Hannibal and drink in every twist, flinch, twitch, and moan that he was creating. Hannibal had done the same to him, cataloging what touch elicited which response, and Will was determined to know Hannibal's body just as intimately. 

His teeth were busy nipping downwards, following a more-or-less straight line down from Hannibal's navel. He completely bypassed the entire pelvic region--it needed way more attention than he was capable of right now, and instead, ran his hands along Hannibal's thighs. 

They were hard, taut with strain as Hannibal held himself in place, and Will lightly raked his nails along the long expanses of flesh. Hannibal shivered at the feeling, and Will filed it away, the reaction making him all the more eager to try dragging his nails down Hannibal's back and shoulders. And his ass. After feeling those perfectly-manicured nails digging into him while holding him in place, he wanted to feel everything Hannibal had felt. 

Will realized that he was trying to talk himself into staying calm, and that it _most definitely was not working._ He was feeling as tightly wound as Hannibal was, and he abandoned any other explorations until later. Instead, he returned to Hannibal's erection. Will wrapped his hand around the base, stroking upwards and feeling the foreskin slide with his touch. It was completely different than feeling his own naked shaft, and he couldn't help stroking himself at the same time, just to judge. When that wasn't enough, he slid up Hannibal's body until he could stroke them both together, rubbing the head of his cock against Hannibal's.

He almost lost his balance as Hannibal's hips rocked, and he let out a long groan. Apparently, he was doing something right, and tightened his grip as he stroked. It was a sinfully delicious feeling, stroking both lengths together and echoing every twitch and twist. Will's free hand braced on Hannibal's stomach, and then slid down to cup his balls. He knew not to be rough; instead, he gently caressed them, rolling them in the palm of his hand and shivering at the heat pouring out of Hannibal's body. 

Stroking wasn't enough; the hard lock of Hannibal's thighs and the desperate little noises coming out of both of them was obvious. Will licked his lips in anticipation, but hesitated for a long moment. Long enough that Hannibal noticed, and pushed up on his elbows to look at Will questioningly. 

Everything that Will needed was written openly on Hannibal's face; a softening of his eyes, a concerned furrowing of his brow, a red-hot flush on his cheeks, even gently parted lips that panted softly even as he tried to find words. He realized, then, that he didn't need words. He gave Hannibal a smile to let him know that he was fine, and pushed him back down again. 

Then he dipped his head and drew his tongue across the head of Hannibal's cock. A guttural hiss issued out of Hannibal's throat, and Will was emboldened. He kept stroking steadily, his tongue making laps around the head and foreskin. His teeth accidently raked the underside of Hannibal's shaft, and he nearly levitated off the bed. Will did it again, purposefully this time, and one of Hannibal's legs wrapped around his torso to drag him in closer. 

That was all the encouragement that Will needed; he licked up and down the entire length before closing his mouth around the head and slowly drawing the length into his mouth. He moved in slow, short motions at first, until Hannibal's fingers slid into his hair. The insistent pull was a plea for more, and Will let more of Hannibal's shaft into his mouth and throat. 

He had a brief moment of panic when he felt the head of Hannibal's cock press against the back of his throat, but it was almost instantly dispelled by the simple act of touching Hannibal's wrist. The pull on his hair slackened--which Will did _not_ approve of, and he immediately yanked Hannibal back to his handholds. The sensation of Hannibal wrapping himself around Will to keep him close was what he needed; it was a boost that his ego couldn't resist. He used his tongue more freely, thinking of what had driven him crazy, and using it on Hannibal. 

At the end of each pull back, Will used his tongue to teasingly probe the tiny slit in Hannibal's cockhead. He blew across the damp tip, stroking the foreskin and exposing the sensitive skin that he teased mercilessly. He took each of Hannibal's balls in his mouth, one at a time, sucking them gently before soothing them with tender kisses and kitten-like licks. Hannibal's fingers were tight in his hair, pulling and yanking and trying to direct Will to places he wasn't going--yet. Deeper would be another time, when there wasn't so much to explore. Faster was another time, also, because he wanted to make sure Hannibal felt everything he had felt. And he wasn't even sure he was going to be able to last that long. He already felt like a vibrating guitar string, coiled tight and pinged to the breaking point. He couldn't imagine that Hannibal felt any different, because his skin was flushed, his breathing ragged and needy, every muscle locked and primed for anything Will wanted.

He wanted inside. Hannibal was already so much inside of him, not just from the night before but so many days and hours before that. Maybe this was what love was supposed to feel like; all-consuming hunger, a driven need to possess and own and be possessed and be owned so that you never were wholly yourself anymore, but instead a blending of two. _Folie a deux; madness, shared by two._ Will had heard those words in what felt like another lifetime; now he knew what they truly meant. What he and Hannibal had was a beautiful kind of madness; a madness shared just by the two of them. 

Slowly he let Hannibal's length slide out of his mouth, kissing the tip playfully before rearing back up on his knees. Hannibal's hands fell out of Will's hair and scraped down his chest, and Will caught them both in his hands. He kissed each one of Hannibal's fingers, licked the tips and the palm, and then carefully wrapped Hannibal's hand around his cock. "You hold onto that for me." 

Hannibal's grip on his cock shifted just a little, stroking firmly as he watched Will through slitted eyes. "You don't--"

"I want." Neither one of them were speaking in whole sentences, but that was all right; they could understand. Hannibal was trying to reassure him, tell him that he did not have to do anything he wasn't ready for. And Will was trying to reassure him, tell him that yes, he was oh so ready. But he did take a few extra moments to just sit there, straddling Hannibal's thighs and watching him stroke his own cock. To see Hannibal so wanton with delight on his face, cock in hand and searching for pleasure, it made Will's mouth go dry. His hair was tousled, hanging over his forehead, and his mouth was parted just enough to breathe. His lips were red and just the smallest bit puffy from the heated kisses

Will leaned over, stretching so that his body covered as much of Hannibal's as he could. He rolled his hips, his cock nudging at Hannibal's hand until it opened and started to stroke them together. Will was scrabbling on the nightstand, his fingers seeking and finally closing around the small bottle of lubricant and the loose condoms. But as he drew back, Hannibal's free hand came up and took the condoms out of Will's hands. 

Will let him do it; it was going to be difficult enough to hold onto his self-control without feeling Hannibal's fingers smoothing the tight rubber sheath over his cock. That was one thing he'd learned, too--always let your partner put it on for you. It gave him a bit of a thrill to think they weren't going to need it this time. 

It was with great reluctance he pulled himself away from Hannibal's too-skilled fingers, and moved between his legs. Hannibal opened them easily, leaving one draped over Will's shoulder. Following memory like instruction, Will used more lubricant than strictly necessary, determined not to hurt Hannibal in any way. Hands shaking just a little, Will could not believe he was being allowed to touch Hannibal in this way. The tightness around his fingers was indescribable, and Will bit his lip to keep from moaning. Hannibal wasn't trying to stop, and each moan and groan gave Will the confidence to move his fingers deeper and faster. 

The movements of Hannibal's hips emboldened Will more and more, and he pressed his fingers to the hilt and then drew them slowly back out again. Teasing the act of intercourse that was coming so quickly, Will thrust until he found the rhythm that had Hannibal groaning in desperation. 

That was the last piece he was looking for; he positioned himself carefully between Hannibal's legs and guided his cock to the slick little opening waiting for him. Hesitant at first, Will moved slowly and decisively, but his control was almost immediately eroded by the slick heat surrounding him. 

Hannibal was no longer content to be passive; he dragged Will down into a hot, savage kiss as their bodies started to move. The thrust of his hips set the pace for Will to follow, and while their tongues licked and thrust at one another, Will's nails dragged down Hannibal's side. He hissed softly as raised furrows appeared almost instantly, and Will dug his nails into Hannibal's ass to pull him in closer. It was instinct, but one that paid off as he slipped deeper when Hannibal's hips bucked. 

He bit sharply on Hannibal's lower lip, not meaning to at first but then groaning into the kiss as the taste of blood sent Hannibal into a frenzy. Hannibal's body was thrashing under Will's, and the hesitancy was gone from Will's movements. It was nothing but slick heat and thrusting now, almost animal-like grunts and growls as he drove in and pulled out. Hands seemed to be everywhere, and it was hard to tell whose were doing what. Will's nails scratched at Hannibal in the urge to be closer, be deeper, become one. Hannibal's hands were as strong as iron as they dragged Will's body down, trapping a hungry cock between their bodies. One hand was on the back of Will's neck, Hannibal's tongue seeking the throbbing pulse pounding in his throat. 

Will let go, their bodies sealing together. His head fell back, exposing his throat to Hannibal even as his cock drilled into him. Teeth, then, hard sucking bites over his neck that made Will cry out, and then a sudden spread of heat between their bellies. 

He saw stars as he came, rigid and arched to almost breaking. The base of his spine tingled as orgasm hit, and a thousand pieces of him rained down in his mind as he almost blacked out from the intensity. 

Seconds later, though it felt like hours, he was still lying on top of Hannibal, held in place by Hannibal's arms around his waist. Hannibal's face was buried in Will's hair, and Will's cheek was plastered to a damp chest. They were both panting hard, and Will inventoried himself and Hannibal to make sure they were both okay. 

The only parts worse for wear were the scratches on Hannibal's sides and ass, and the raw red mark on Will's neck that was already starting to purple and bruise. It wouldn't be hidden by a shirt collar; he couldn't even imagine anything touching it without making him shudder. He swept a fingertip over it, and felt a weak thrum in his cock. 

His throat was dry, sore and raspy, but he made no move to get out of Hannibal's arms. Nor did Hannibal make any move to let him go. Finally, he could make himself speak. "Hannibal."

"Yes." It wasn't even a question, just an indication to keep talking, and it was still muffled in Will's hair.

"I'm gonna need half the closet, and we're gonna have to change the sheets."

Hannibal smiled, though it was hidden. "Of course, anything you like." 

_Anything you like._ Funny how it always boiled down to three little words.

The End


End file.
